Style
by yellowest
Summary: In which Austin takes Ally on a late night adventure, and this time they don't come crashing down. Based off Taylor Swift's 'Style'. Short, fluffy one-shot. Austin/Ally.


_**I decided to give another one shot a go.**_

 _ **I obviously don't own anything you might recognise.**_

 _ **Please be nice, hopefully you enjoy :) :)**_

* * *

 _Midnight_

 _You come and pick me up_

 _No headlights_

It was just after midnight and Ally Dawson was soundly asleep. It was a school night, and she'd taken the opportunity to get an early night and catch up on some much needed sleep after a crazy week of assignments and exams. She was exhausted, to say the least.

At 12:13am, Austin Moon showed up at her window.

He started _tap, tap, tapping_ on her window.

Ally let out a snore and rolled over, a little drool making its way out of her mouth.

Austin knocked harder.

Ally muttered incoherently.

Austin knocked again, as hard as he could without waking the whole house, and Ally _finall_ y jolted awake, sitting bolt upright, her hair a mess and her eyes groggy.

She wiped the drool from her face and looked around, catching sight of Austin by her locked window. Her features settled into a mixture of utter confusion and the beginnings of concern, she unlocked the window, her eyes widening and growing increasingly bewildered at his climbing through her, now open, window.

He commando rolled into the room, landing on the corner of a textbook from her studying and knocking over a lamp in the process, effectively ruining his attempt at a smooth entrance.

She stifled a giggle and settled for a smirk as they both listened for any sounds of waking in the silent house. After hearing her father's distinct snore, the two relaxed and Ally shot Austin a confused, anxious and slightly irritated look.

"Austin. What the hell are you doing here? At-" she glanced at the clock, "-12:21am?"

"I'm picking you up. We're going on an adventure."

"Are you kidding me? It's midnight, on a school night, I've had a crazy week and all I want to do is go to sleep. I'm dying. And my bed is calling me." She lay down on her bed and began to snuggle into her pillows once again.

"Ally. Ally. Ally, Ally, Ally. Ally, I'm not going to stop until you wake up and come with me. Ally. Ally, Ally-"

"I swear to God I'm going to punch you in the head if you keep going."

"-Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally-"

"You are the absolute worst. I hate you so much."

"You're going to love it."

 _Long drive_

 _Could end in burning flames_

 _Or paradise_

They were in the car, they had been driving for what seemed to her to be _years_ and Austin was singing along to the radio. She was huffing in the seat, unsure of whether she was flattered and happy that her best friend was forcing her out of her comfort zone and into the realm of midnight adventures, or whether she was furious because he'd woken her up and forced her to accompany him at this time of night.

She also knew that midnight adventures often led to stolen kisses, and were usually reserved for significant others. And while she and Austin were both currently unattached, they weren't dating each other either, and she didn't want to mess up the one thing she'd done right – letting Austin into her life.

One thing she was sure about - this was either going to be the best thing that had ever happened to her, or it would crash and burn, leaving her with a broken heart and too many scars to count.

 _Fade into view_

 _It's been a while since I have even heard from you_

 _And I should just tell you to leave 'cause I_

 _Know exactly where this leads but I_

 _Watch us go round and round each time_

While she wouldn't say that they had grown apart, she knew that their awkward attempt at a relationship had taken its toll on them, and she hated it. They were still great friends, but both knew that they each harbored unwanted _feelings_ , and as a result of attempting to stay _just_ friends, their interactions were essentially restricted to professional encounters. Even before now, she certainly hadn't done anything like this with him.

She knew what she should do. She should tell him to stop the car. Tell him to take her home and let her sleep. She should stop this before it had a chance to turn into the routine they'd fallen into – of flirting and fun-having and being reminded of feelings and deciding to stay just friends and feeling heartbroken and avoiding each other and trying a strictly platonic friendship before once again starting the inevitable flirting.

But she couldn't. She wanted to see where this would go. She didn't want to miss a night like this and she _really_ didn't want to pass up the opportunity to spend a night with him, _alone_. So instead, she just sat and waited.

 _You've got that James Dean,_

 _Daydream_

 _Look in your eyes_

 _And I've got that_

 _Red lip_

 _Classic_

 _Thing that you like_

She looked sideways at him and was taken aback yet again. He looked like some kind of romantic dream. Like James Dean, Colin Firth and George Clooney all rolled into the incredibly attractive love interest of her dreams. And whenever he looked at her she couldn't help but see this mixture of desire and innocence that was so _him._

Ugh, she hated it.

Why couldn't he be some unattractive ass-wipe with a face like a festering wart?

Then she would have no trouble keeping strictly platonic feelings.

Okay, so she probably still would, because it wasn't even that he was beautiful outwardly, though that was a definite plus (or minus, depending on how you looked at it), it was his goddamn amazing _personality_ that had made her fall for him like an elephant going skydiving.

He'd forced her to change before coming out and she'd decided to go and put on red lipstick.

He couldn't even look at her.

It wasn't as if he didn't look at her lips enough, she had to go and point them out with red lipstick that he wanted to discover the taste of.

 _Dammit._

 _And when we go crashing down_

 _We come back every time_

 _'_ _Cause we never go_

 _Out of style_

 _We never go_

 _Out of style_

She didn't understand how they could possibly still be friends.

They'd dated, broken up, flirted their absolute asses off and yet here they were.

Somehow, still intact.

Somehow, still partners and friends.

It didn't make an ounce of sense _._ She was the most awkward person alive - she couldn't believe that they managed to see each other constantly and that she wasn't awkward and awful and dorky and just generally relationship-ruining. Particularly when she considered how she squeaked, literally _squeaked_ , and ran away every time she saw Dallas.

Well, she did know that she sure as hell wasn't going to question it.

 _You've got that long hair_

 _Slicked back_

 _White T-shirt_

 _And I've got that_

 _Good girl faith_

 _And a tight little skirt._

His hair was a little long and messy, he was playing around with a new parting-down-the-middle, shaggy thing at the moment, but somehow she loved it. Instead of being grossed out, as she'd always thought she would be if his hair ever grew any longer, she just wanted to run her hands through it and be the one to give it the sexy, bedhead look that it was _constantly_ sporting. Pair that with his simple white t-shirt and leather jacket and she was a mess tonight.

She forced herself to keep it together. _Get a grip, Ally._

She was sitting right beside him and it was all he could do to keep his eyes on the road. He'd forced her to change, telling her that they were going out and she couldn't just come in pajamas, and he really really wished he hadn't said anything. She'd looked cute and adorable in pajamas. Which he loved, he really did. But she'd taken his words to mean that they were going _out_ , and that she needed to actually dress up a bit. So she was wearing a skin-tight skirt that accentuated her delectable curves, the same ones that he constantly wanted to run his hands all over. Gone was the cute, dorky, adorableness of the pajamas. Here instead was _sexy_ Ally.

He loved it.

He also hated it.

It was taking everything in him not to pull over to the side of the road and roam his hands all over those gorgeous hips and that tempting bubble butt of hers.

He was dying. _God, get a grip, Austin._

 _And when we go crashing down_

 _We come back every time_

 _'_ _Cause we never go_

 _Out of style_

 _We never go_

 _Out of style_

Finally they reached the hill. He hadn't actually meant they were going out (and really she could have worn her pajamas) because really, he'd taken her to the hills.

No wonder it had been a long drive.

He'd brought a picnic basket with pickles and pancakes and chocolate covered strawberries and some wine that he'd manage to sneak from his parents' stash and it was perfect.

They sang as loudly as they could, they laughed and talked and watched the stars.

They had tickle wars and the flirting was back in all its intense splendor. He'd somehow ended up straddling her when _those_ words popped out of his mouth.

"I love you."

His heart stopped.

Her heart stopped.

He smiled hopefully and self-consciously at her.

Her heart started again.

"I love you, too."

She barely got the words out before another pair of lips began tasting the words right out of her mouth.

* * *

 ** _Pretty please give me a review or a favourite. :)_**

 ** _Have a fantastic day._**

 ** _All my love :)_**


End file.
